


Grace-to-Soul Connection

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fuck Or Die, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Castiel has locked himself in his room in the bunker, worrying Dean and Sam.





	Grace-to-Soul Connection

It had been three days.

Three days since Dean saw Castiel last.  He knew Castiel was holed up in the room of the bunker he and Sam had set aside for him, but neither brother had ever seen Castiel use it before this week.

Or at least not for such a long time.

The morning after Castiel disappeared, Sam stopped by the room.  He told Dean that Castiel had said a simple yes to him in response to his question of “Are you alright?” but at least they knew he was still in there.  The second morning, Dean was the one to stop by.  This time there wasn’t a word from Castiel, only a grunt.

Dean wasn’t sure what to make of that, but he didn’t like it one bit.

The Winchesters were beginning to get worried that night, so Sam pulled out a couple books on angels to see if he could figure out why Castiel had isolated himself.  Dean drank whiskey while Sam read, his mind whirring through a million bad possibilities.

The third morning, a note had been slipped under the door, laying in the middle of the hallway for Dean to find on his way to the kitchen.  He was unfolding it and beginning to read as he went for the coffee machine, but the words on the page stopped him dead in his tracks.

“Sam!” Dean said urgently, getting his brother’s attention.  “It has been such a pleasure to know the two of you,” Dean read, “and I hope that you will understand my need to be alone for this.  I cherish the times we’ve had together, the battles we’ve fought.  My time spent on this Earth has been well worth the toll it has had on my grace and being.”

Dean’s eyes met Sam’s, his throat catching before he recited Castiel’s final word.  “Goodbye.”

The brothers were frozen for a minute before Sam grabbed for the huge tome that was laid open on the table next to him.  “So get this,” he started, making Dean wish he had a nickel for every time Sam said those three words.  “When angels spend enough time on Earth, their grace is weakened.  There’s only a few different things that can replenish or rejuvenate their grace.”

Dean headed toward Sam to look over his shoulder.  “What things?”

Sam pointed at the page.  “The easiest is to go back up to heaven for a while.  But apparently Cas doesn’t want to do that or he would have already…”

Sam skimmed the page.  “There’s a potion we could make, but I don’t have most of these ingredients and I’ve never even _heard_ of a few of them, so we probably don’t have time for that…”

Dean’s heart began pounding, worry for Castiel growing steadily by the second.  Why hadn’t he told them three days ago, when he first locked himself away?  Why would he give up so easily?

“The only other things is to have a ‘grace-to-soul connection’, whatever that means,” Sam said, both skepticism and hope in his voice.  “Maybe we can do that?  We need to ask Cas.”

Dean nodded before rushing down the hallway, Sam on his heels.  They stopped in front of Castiel’s door, Dean’s fist pounding roughly on the wood.

“Cas, open up!” Dean yelled, no-nonsense in his voice.  “Look, we think we know what’s going on, we want to help.”

Dean’s fist beat on the door again.

“Yeah, listen Cas,” Sam spoke up.  “We read about grace weakening for angels on earth.  If you don’t want to go to heaven to get a reboot, we get it, but we don’t want you to die.  We wanted to ask if we could help with a grace-to-soul connection.”

There was a beat of silence.

“Please, Cas, let us help you,” Dean said, voice rough with emotion, desperate to hear from Castiel.  “Let me help you.”  What if Castiel had already withered away, and they hadn’t done anything to help?

They heard some shuffling behind the door before it cracked open, a pale-faced angel appearing there.  In all of the times they’d seen Castiel hurt or weak, he’d never looked this bad.  His eyes were bloodshot, his skin gray and slightly wet with sweat.  He had bags under his eyes and his hands were clenched, maybe in pain.  It was like his vessel was failing and he couldn’t fix it, but if Sam was right it wasn’t his vessel – it was his grace. 

Castiel looked between the two of them, obviously torn.  There had to be a reason why he hadn’t asked them for help, but Dean thought Castiel knew them better than that.  They’d do anything to help save their friends.  _He_ would do anything to save _Castiel_.

“I can’t-“ Castiel started to say, but he had to stop to cough.  Dean shifted on his feet.  “I can’t ask you to do that,” Castiel finished. 

“Cas, you know we’ll do anything,” Sam protested.  “You’re family.”

“You’re not asking anyway,” Dean added, “we’re offering – insisting.”

Castiel looked almost sad at that statement, but Dean pressed further.  His hand found Castiel’s shoulder, which was cold under his button-up shirt.  “Dude, you saved me from the pit.  Please let me save you from whatever this is.”

Castiel held Dean’s gaze for a minute, obviously debating the offer.  Dean squeezed, and he hoped that squeeze was the reason why Castiel nodded after.  Sam sighed in relief next to them.

“So what do we need to do?” Sam asked, looking to Castiel for guidance.  Castiel looked back at him.

“You need to go, this is only something Dean can help me with.”

Sam looked a bit hurt at that, but then he sent Dean a _You better save him, good luck_ glare before nodding to Castiel and heading back down the hallway to the kitchen, probably to research more in case the grace-to-soul connection didn’t work.  Dean felt Castiel moving back into the room, so he followed closely, letting his hand slip down and off Castiel’s arm.

He closed the door behind them, just for a sense of security from the world.

Castiel sat on the bed, making Dean realize that it was rumpled and had been slept in.  Things must be really bad for Castiel to be sleeping, he realized.

At that thought, Dean moved to kneel in front of Castiel.  “What do I do, Cas?”

Castiel was quiet for another minute before he sighed.  “I can’t ask you to do this, Dean,” he said once more.

Immediately Dean was protesting.  “Of course you can, Cas.  You’ve saved my ass how many times?  Let me help you this once, please.  If you leave us…If you leave me…”

Dean didn’t even want to think about a life without Castiel in it.  He was a permanent part of his family now, there was no way to get around it. 

Castiel seemed to understand those unspoken words.  He perched on the side of the bed, raising a hand to his head to wipe some of the sweat there.  “The grace-to-soul connection…”  Castiel coughed, interrupting himself.  Dean pulled up the desk chair so he could sit facing Castiel.

“It’s a joining of beings.  The soul is a special thing, it’s what makes a human’s essence.  The same can be said for an angel’s grace.  It gives us our power, yes, but it also is what makes us individuals, what gives us life.”  Castiel looked up at Dean then, his face forlorn.  “The connection can only be made between an angel and a human who already share a bond, but the actual _act_ of the connection is what I can’t force you to do.”

Dean realized that this might be more serious than he’d expected.  But screw that, he and Castiel had a bond.  That had been perfectly clear since Castiel pulled him from hell.  And he would do anything – literally anything – to make sure Castiel lived.  He was Dean’s best friend, he and Sam made up Dean’s world.  Nothing was more important to him than keeping Castiel alive.

“What is the act, Cas?  Stop beating around the bush.”

Castiel sighed, eyes downcast.  “A union of the flesh,” Castiel said, and Dean’s mind whirred.  “Sexual intercourse.”

There was a pounding in Dean’s ears, so loud that he thought one of the bunker’s warning systems were going off.  Then he realized it was his heartbeat.  Sex?  With Castiel?

Was it a horrible thing that his dick chose that moment to perk up a bit, pressing against his jeans?

Castiel stood, walking away from Dean to the other side of the room.  “I told you that I couldn’t ask you to do this, Dean.  It’s all right, I’ve accepted my fate.  You can leave me here, my body will disappear when my grace is depleted.”

Dean’s decision was easier than he expected it to be.  He stood, walking over to Castiel and turning him around.  Both hands were on Castiel’s shoulders, making Castiel look up at Dean.

“I’m not leaving you.”

The simple statement, laced with intent and agreement, obviously surprised Castiel.  His eyes widened for a split second before he nodded.

“How do you want to do this?” Dean asked, reaching for the buttons of his shirt.  Castiel didn’t answer, his eyes trained on Dean’s hands.  It wasn’t until the shirt was completely unbuttoned, revealing the black t-shirt beneath, that Dean chuckled.  “Earth to Cas, hello?”

Castiel’s eyes snapped back up to Dean’s face.  He swallowed.  “Um, to replenish my grace, I will need to, ah, receive.”

Dean nodded, pulling his shirt off and tossing it to the floor.  His hands went to Castiel’s shirt.  “May I?”

Castiel nodded, frozen as Dean unbuttoned him.  When the shirt was open, Dean slipped his fingers underneath to slide it down Castiel’s arms, a movement that brought them closer together than before.  Castiel’s white undershirt and Dean’s black one were like day and night, coming together. 

Dean dropped Castiel’s shirt with his own and stepped even closer, nudging Castiel’s forehead with his own.  “Time to let the awkward angel fly away.  We’re doing this, Cas, you and me.  You’re not dying on me, not today, not ever.”

Castiel met Dean’s eyes, so close and so bright green, with grateful adoration.  “Thank you, Dean,” he got out before Dean’s mouth captured his in their first kiss. 

It was heavy and desperate, but not pushy.  Dean’s feet moved as his lips kept Castiel busy, kicking off his shoes and socks.  He backed Castiel up to the bed before breaking the kiss, pushing Castiel down gently to sit.

Dean knelt, giving Castiel a comforting smile as he slipped Castiel’s socks off.  He then reached for Castiel’s t-shirt, tugging just a bit for Castiel to give him permission.  A nod from the angel led Dean to lift the shirt over his head so that Castiel was sitting in just his dress pants, his pale body shining in the dim light.

“I’m gonna take care of you, Cas,” Dean promised, leaning forward to kiss Castiel again.  He felt the instant that Castiel relinquished all of his nerves to give into Dean, letting Dean kiss him and care for him the way they both wanted.

Because Dean realized the instant he kissed Castiel for the first time, he didn’t just want to save him.  He wanted Castiel for his own.  Hopefully Castiel would want him too, after all of this was over.

Dean nudged Castiel to move up the bed and took off his own shirt before following.  He propped himself up just beside Castiel, one of his legs hooking between Castiel’s.  Dean’s hand came up to caress Castiel’s cheek before moving down to cup his jaw, guiding him into yet another kiss.  Dean was pleased to say that he was a pretty phenomenal kisser, and he hoped that Castiel was relaxing into the act just as much as he was.  This time as they kissed, Dean’s hand slipped down Castiel’s neck and to his chest, finding Castiel’s nipple to play with.

The angel gasped into the kiss but it quickly turned into a moan.  Dean pinched and twirled his fingers around Castiel’s areola until the nub was puckered and firm, then moved to give the other the same treatment.

His erection was beginning to strain against his jeans now, and his hips involuntarily pressed forward against Castiel’s hip.  To Dean’s surprise, Castiel’s body turned into his, so that Dean could feel Castiel’s growing erection against his own leg.

Yes, this is what Dean wanted.  If he was going to save his angel, they were both going to enjoy it.

Dean rolled on top of Castiel, holding his upper body with his forearms but letting their hips slide together.  Castiel’s mouth broke from Dean’s, letting out a delicious moan as pressure fell on his filling cock.  Dean grinned, starting to kiss along Castiel’s jawline as his hips started to move.

Even through the layers of pants and underwear, it was incredible to feel Castiel beneath him, hear his noises of pleasure, feel the pulse in his neck quicken beneath his lips.

Why hadn’t they done this years ago?

Castiel must have been getting just as into it as Dean was, because suddenly cold fingers were dancing along Dean’s back.  He squirmed, but quickly relaxed as Castiel began to tuck his fingertips underneath the line of Dean’s boxers, just barely teasing.

That’s all Dean needed.

He shot back to sit on his feet between Castiel’s legs, smiling at Castiel’s sound of annoyance before his hands found the button of Castiel’s pants.  Castiel was already nodding, his pearly white teeth biting at his bottom lip.  Dean slowed down just a bit, his hands shaking slightly at the excitement of getting Castiel the rest of the way undressed.

Castiel lifted his hips to help Dean remove his pants and underwear, and then Castiel was laid out on the bed completely naked.  Dean couldn’t help but stare.  Even with Castiel’s skin paler than normal, he was gorgeous.  His body was lean and strong, his cock long and slightly curved.

Dean couldn’t help himself – he bent down and sucked Castiel into his mouth.

The tangy flavor of pre-come hit his tongue and he moaned at it, causing Castiel’s hands to grip at Dean’s hair.  Dean relaxed his jaw to let Castiel slide down his throat a bit, swallowing around the head.

He was sure Sam would hear the shocked screams coming from Castiel, but he couldn’t find it in him to care.

Dean sucked and swallowed around Castiel until the angel was pulling him up and off, incoherent words falling from his mouth.  Dean smiled, kissing up Castiel’s body until he was kissing his lips again, Castiel grabbing onto Dean’s face to keep him there for just a minute.

When the kiss broke, Castiel asked one simple thing:

“Make love to me, Dean.”

There was no way for Dean to say no to that request.  He kissed Castiel chastely once more before pulling away, taking off his own pants and underwear before realizing he was missing something.

“Cas, do you have lube?” Dean asked, not wanting to hurt his angel.  He could have sworn Castiel blushed before pointing to the bedside table.

Dean leaned over to open the drawer, seeing it laid much like his own.  Lube, condoms, and other random things were tucked inside.  Why would Castiel have these things in a room he never used?

“I’d always hoped…” Castiel started, but his words trailed off.  Oh, Dean thought.  Did Castiel want this _before_ this whole situation?

Dean filed that question away and took out the lube, uncapping it and pouring a generous amount onto his fingers.  Without any encouragement needed, Castiel spread his legs, grabbing the back of his knees with his hands to hold them wide.  The look of trust and want in his eyes made Dean squirm.  He gave Castiel a quick nod before trailing his fingers from the tip of Castiel’s cock, down the thick vein on the underside, over his balls and taint, and to his hole.  He massaged it for a minute, letting Castiel get used to the feeling as well as smearing as much lube as possible all around.

When he could feel Castiel relaxing, Dean got more lube on his fingers and pressed against Castiel’s rim, slipping the tip of one finger inside.  Castiel was warm and soft, and Dean could imagine spending an entire day fingering the angel.

That wasn’t what needed to happen today though.  Dean needed to save Castiel’s life first, before he could plan day-long teasing torture for the angel.

Dean slid his finger in and out until he was happy that Castiel was used to the feeling.  The second finger was tight, but Castiel groaned in pleasure, making Dean happy that Castiel was feeling good.

Time seemed to go fast and slow at the same time while Dean prepped Castiel, as he watched and listened to every reaction the angel made.  Dean was sliding three fingers in and out with ease when Castiel spoke semi-coherently.

“Dean –“ he said, catching Dean’s eyes and holding them.  “I’m ready, please.”

Dean nodded, reaching for a condom.  Castiel’s hand on his arm stopped him.

“No,” Castiel said.  “The connection won’t work properly.  If you’re okay with that.”

Dean thought for a moment, realizing that he had nothing to fear.  Castiel was obviously a virgin, but even if he wasn’t he didn’t think angels had STDs.  And there was nothing he wanted more than to feel the angel tight and hot around him.

He nodded, moving back between Castiel’s legs and lining himself up.  Castiel held onto his legs a little tighter, a slight nervous look in his eyes.  Dean smiled, leaning down to kiss Castiel.

It was while he was distracted with the kiss that Dean pushed inside, slowly opening Castiel up on his cock.  Castiel moaned into the kiss, his whole body relaxing as Dean entered him.

Dean held still once he was fully inside, kissing all over Castiel’s face while the angel got used to the intrusion.  When Castiel squeezed around Dean’s cock, Dean laughed.  “You ready, Cas?” he asked.

Castiel’s gaze seemed to burn right through him.  “You have no idea.”

Dean took that as a yes, so he started to move.  Castiel held his eye, so Dean reciprocated.  It made the act so much more intimate than Dean was used to, but with Castiel it wasn’t strange.  Castiel let go of his legs, letting them fall around Dean’s waist so that he could grab Dean’s shoulders, squeezing them with each pleasure-filled pull of his cock.

Dean suddenly felt a tingle in his spine, starting just behind his chest and moving slowly down his back.  His hips faltered slightly, but Castiel pulled his concentration back.  “It’s working,” Castiel said, starting to pant in pleasure.  Dean nodded, focusing on his movements even more now.  The tingle continued down his back, and Dean realized that the farther it went, the closer he was to coming.

“Cas,” Dean moaned, shifting his weight so that he could take Castiel’s cock in hand.  He did his best to pump Castiel in time with the movement of his hips, trying to get the angel just as close to orgasm as he was. 

It worked, because in just moments Castiel was blabbering.  “Dean, please…” he whined, his eyes scrunching closed in pleasure.  “Dean, come in me, please, oh my – _please_!”

Just then, Castiel’s body tightened around Dean’s cock, jerking him into his orgasm.  While Castiel painted their chests white, Dean spilled deep inside of the angel, still moving his hips to draw their orgasms out longer. 

It started just like any other great orgasm that Dean had had before, really.  But then that tingling sensation reached the base of his spine and exploded, sending even more squeezing pleasure through his entire body.  Dean froze, balls deep inside Castiel, and the angel screamed.

Time stood still for a minute, a warm glow flowing from Castiel out into the room.  Dean had to close his eyes, tucking his head against Castiel’s shoulder to hide from the light.

When he could feel the light in the room fading, Dean pulled away.  Castiel’s skin was back to its normal, warm coloring, and he had a bright smile on his face.  When Dean met his eyes, Castiel’s glowed blue with grace and power.

With an easy fluidity, Castiel flipped the two of them over, keeping Dean inside of him during the movement.  Dean gasped before Castiel leaned down to kiss Dean, a deep and emotion-filled kiss. 

“You saved me,” Castiel said against Dean’s lips in between kisses.  “Thank you, Dean.”

Dean smiled, pulling Castiel closer, even though they were practically as close as two humans could be.  “Anything for my angel,” Dean answered, his hips pressing up into Castiel again.  Dean hummed into the kiss and squeezed around Dean’s cock.

“Are you not done?” Castiel teased.

Dean pulled away so he could look Castiel in the eye.  “I’m never going to be done with you, as long as you’ll have me.”

Castiel grinned and waved his hand, effectively cleaning the spunk from their first round.  “Well then, let’s have some more fun before Sam comes in here to see if I’m dead or not.”

Dean laughed and pulled Castiel back to him, getting lost in his angel once again.


End file.
